


Imposter Syndrome

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Imposter Syndrome [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 55, Spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 94, temporary canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Jester casts Revivify on Caduceus.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Series: Imposter Syndrome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Imposter Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry. Feels! I have them!

Jester screamed "No!" and ran over to her fallen firbolg friend, Caduceus. She pulled out the diamond. "Traveler, tell the Wild Mother that Caduceus needs help!" 

What? Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Shit! _MELORA!_

There was a presence, a beautiful matronly smile, long curling hair, a hint of amusement in her eyes. _You called?_

I pointed at the tableau before us, where my cleric was trying to bring back Her cleric. _Help! He needs your help!_

_It looks like your cleric has things covered._

_But... can't you... you know...?_

The smile broadened, but her eyes were gentle. _She's your cleric, not mine._

I did an undignified little dance of frustration. _But!_

 _A cleric doesn't get their power from you._ Melora's voice was soft. _A cleric gets their power from their faith in you, their devotion to you._

The diamond shattered in place into thousands of sparkling beads of light. The light hovered over the fallen firbolg. 

_Go to her._

I went over, placed my hand over hers, pressed her hand into the sparkles of light. I felt her relief, her faith, and felt a jolt of power--which was paradoxically humbling. I saw the corner of her lips curl slightly, and the light gathered around her hand. She looked up for just a moment and saw Melora there as well. She blinked.

Melora smiled at Jester and slipped back into the shadows.

The energy around Jester's hand, the little sparkles of light, began to shoot down into the firbolg's body. 

Jester. My favorite. My first and favorite. Of course she had it covered. I leaned over and murmured into her ear, "I'm proud of you." 

Jester beamed. The firbolg began to breathe, and then to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene seems so different after the reveal in C2E94.


End file.
